Welcome to MÄR Heaven
by sasutennaru
Summary: Fic CROSSOVER Naruto en MÄR! Buat penggemar kedua manga ini, harap baca!
1. Part 1 Other world!

**Welcome to MÄR Heaven**

xxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: yang jelas bukan punya saia. Tanya tuh Kishimoto-sensei sama Nobuyuki-sensei!! -kalo Naruto sama MÄR punya saia, saia bikin Naruto ketemu sama Ginta en dunia ninja saia gabung sama dunia dongeng MÄR-.

Genre: Adventure/Friendship slight Humor-mungkin-

Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Ginta Toramizu, en other chara.

Summary: Naruto yang berawal dari mengejar 'stalker' misterius yang membuntutinya, tiba-tiba memasuki sebuah dunia lain!!!! Dunia apakah itu?

Fic CROSSOVER Naruto en MÄR!!! Buat penggemar kedua manga ini, harap baca!!

Ket: pre-shippuuden, Naruto en Ginta: 14 tahun.

ENJOY IT!!!

Xxxxxxxx

Part 1 –Other world!!!-

"Uffh...capeknya jalanin misi sendirian..." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Konohagakure. Ya, ia baru saja pulang dari misi rangking D di Namigakure. Walaupun itu misi kelas yang paling rendah, tetap saja dia kelelahan. Wong, tugasnya dia disuruh bantu warga Nami yang kebanjiran ngungsi dan pake kagebunshin berkali-kali. Jelas aja capek!! Sendirian sih!!

"Uuh, Tsunade-baachan keterlaluan! Masa aku ngejalanin misi ini sendirian sih??!!" keluhnya sambil menendang batu di depannya hingga batu tak berdosa itu terjatuh tepat di balik semak-semak.

"Aduuhh..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintihan seseorang. Dengan sigap, Naruto melempar kunainya kearah semak-semak itu.

"Siapa disana??!" seru cowok berambut pirang itu. Siiiiinnggg.... gak ada suara apa-apa, hening.

"Huf, mungkin cuma kucing..." batinnya lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

,

,

,

'HAAAHHH?? KUCING BISA NGOMONG 'Aduh'!!??'

Xxxxxxxx

"Hmm...misinya berhasil ya?" gumam Tsunade setelah mendengar laporan Naruto.

"Iya! Sekarang berikan upahku!!" ujar Naruto sedikit ketus sambil mengadahkan tangannya.

"Hh...baiklah. Tapi jangan judes gitu dong!" gerutu Tsunade tak kalah ketusnya. Kemudian ia memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat pada Naruto dan segera menyuruh(baca: mengusir)Naruto pergi.

Xxxxxxxx

"Aah...asyik. Uangnya lumayan nih buat beli ramen miso 10 mangkok!!! Hihihihi..." batin Naruto sambil tersenyum-senyum melihat uang didalam amplop itu, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi illfeel. Tiba-tiba, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Perasaan ada yang ngikutin aku tadi..." gumamnya lalu cuek bebek sambil menggumamkan kalimat "Masa bodo, ah," dan langsung melangkah ke tempat Ichiraku Ramen berada.

Xxxxxxxx

-Di Ichiraku Ramen-

"Ini ramennya, Naruto," kata Ayame sambil memberikan mangkuk ramen yang ke-9.

"Arigatou, Ayame-nee," ucap Naruto senang tanpa memedulikan perutnya yang sudah membuncit karena ramen. Saat akan menyantap ramennya, ia merasa si 'stalker' mengintipnya dari luar.

'Huh, mengganggu saja,' gerutunya dalam hati.

Xxxxxxxx

Setelah puas menyantap 10 mangkuk ramen, Naruto memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan saja daripada pulang ke rumahnya dulu.

"Kalo stalker itu ngikutin aku lagi, bakal aku lemparin kunai dia!" tekadnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan si 'stalker' membuntutinya lagi. Dengan cepat, cowok pirang itu langsung menoleh ke belakang secepat kilat. Tidak sia-sia, matanya menangkap sosok hitam yang langsung nyungsep ke semak-semak.

"Aha, itu dia!!" serunya. Ia pun bergegas mengikuti sosok itu dengan cara menembus semak-semak yang tak berdosa itu untuk segera mengejar si 'stalker'.

"Hei, kamu!! Tunggu!!" Naruto terus berlari mengejar si 'stalker', hingga akhirnya si 'stalker' itu masuk ke sebuah celah putih di batang pohon.

'Hah, nembus ke pohon??!!' pikirnya kaget. Maunya sih dia memberhentikan kakinya, namun sayangnya, ia tergelincir lumut dan akhirnya...masuk ke batang pohon itu.

Xxxxxxxx

"Hee...kayaknya dia bukan orang sini, deh..."

"Iya, benar. Kayaknya dia pasti dari daerah lain,"

"Tanda di dahinya itu, apaan sih?"

Naruto merasa mendengar suara-suara orang disekelilingnya. Perlahan, ia pun membuka matanya.

"Heeii, dia bangun!!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Saat Naruto merasa pandangannya sudah jelas, ia pun memandang orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan...

"HEEIII!!!! KALIAN INI SIAPA???" seru Naruto tak kalah dengan seseorang yang berteriak tadi. Dia refleks bangun.

"Seharusnya kami yang tanya kamu itu siapa," balas seorang anak yang tampaknya...mirip dengan Naruto?

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Jelas-jelas anak di depannya itu cukup mirip dengannya. Rambut kuning, penampilan urakan...dan memakai kalung? Dan anehnya, anak itu membawa makhluk besi yang menyerupai mainan kendama raksasa.

"Kau...siapa...??" tanya Naruto sepelan mungkin pada anak didepannya itu.

"Aku?? Seharusnya kau dulu yang memperkenalkan dirimu, tau!!" jawab anak itu ketus.

"Hei! Aku tanya baik-baik kamu malah judes gitu!!" protes Naruto.

"Sudah...sudah..." kali ini seorang cewek berambut biru pendek berpita pink menengahi mereka.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang disini ya? Siapa namamu?" tanya cewek itu lembut.

"Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi dari Konohagakure yang akan menjadi Hokage berikutnya!!!" seru Naruto yang jelas-jelas mengucapkan hal yang gak penting. Kedua anak itu tampak bingung dengan bulir keringat besar di kening mereka.

"Kau ini ngomong apa, sih??" ujar anak pirang didepannya sinis.

"Heh?" sepertinya Naruto memang tidak tau kalau ia sudah berada di luar Konoha, di luar dunia ninja malahan.

"Sudahlah, apapun itu, selamat datang di dunia kami, MÄR Heaven," kata cewek itu seolah menyambut kehadiran Naruto.

"Namaku Snow, ini rekanku, Ginta Toramizu," ujar cewek yang mengaku bernama Snow itu sambil memperkenalkan cowok pirang yang bernama Ginta itu.

"Hei, trus aku gak diperkenalkan begitu??" tiba-tiba bola kendama raksasa yang sedari tadi diam, ikut nimbrung.

"Oh, ya. Ini Babbo, ärm Ginta," Snow memperkenalkan bola kendama itu, Babbo namanya.

Kepala Naruto serasa dipenuhi tanda tanya. 'Ini cewek ngomong apa sih?? Masa mainan bisa ngomong? Udah gitu hidungnya panjang banget lagi,' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, entah datangnya dari mana, terjadi retakan-retakan disekitar kakinya.

"Earth Beans!!!!" tiba-tiba(lagi) terdengar suara seorang cowok lainnya dari kejauhan.

SYUUUTTT!!!! "GYAAAAAAA!!!!!" Naruto berteriak kencang saat tubuhnya serasa diangkat tumbuhan kacang raksasa yang menjulang tinggi.

"Rasakan itu, penjahat!!!!!" seru seseorang yang merupakan pengguna tanaman itu dari bawah.

"Huweeee!!! Tinggi amat!!! Turunkan aku, baka!!!" protes Naruto sambil memberontak diatas daun kacang raksasa.

"Jack, turunkan dia! Dia bukan penyusup koq," bujuk Snow pada cowok yang dipanggil Jack itu.

"Tapi jelas-jelas, dia mengajak kalian berkelahi!!! Dan dia pasti ingin mencuri ärm kalian!!" kilah Jack keras kepala.

"Jack, turunkan saja!!" tiba-tiba Ginta ikut menyuruh Jack.

"Tapi..."

"Turunkan! Cepat!!" Jack mendengus kesal.

"Hufft, baiklah..." akhirnya tanaman kacang itu pun lenyap dan Naruto pun meluncur bebas dari ketinggian sekitar 60 meter.

'Celaka!!! Kalau begini aku bisa mati! Kalau begitu...' Naruto langsung menorehkan ibu jarinya ke gigi taringnya hingga berdarah dan memperagakan handseal lalu,... "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!"

BUMM!!!! Naruto pun akhirnya jatuh diatas punggung Gamabunta.

"Huff, hampir saja..." kata Naruto lega.

"Huh, Naruto. Untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini?? Gak ada musuh apapun tuh. Mengganggu saja," cetus Gamabunta.

"Gomen. Tadi aku habis dijatuhin sama seseorang dari atas. Kalo gak ada kamu, aku pasti udah mati. Arigatou yaaa~," ucap Naruto seakan merayu katak besar itu supaya tidak marah.

"Huuhh...aku mau tidur siang dulu. Ngapain aku berada di tempat aneh seperti ini," setelah berkata begitu, Gamabunta pun lenyap.

TEP!! Naruto menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia baru menyadari kalo 3 anak itu plus Babbo memperhatikannya dengan tatapan cengo.

"Gu-guardian ärm macam apa tadi barusan???" ujar Snow pelan dengan masih memasang muka terkejut.

"I-iya. Belum pernah aku lihat Guardian Ärm yang seperti itu," komentar Jack takjub.

"Besarnya...luar biasa. Mungkin sedikit lebih besar dari Gargoyle," sambung Ginta. Sementara itu Babbo masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang lebih cengo dari yang lain.

"He? Kenapa kalian? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Naruto merasa heran saat diperhatikan begitu.

"Guardian Ärm-mu...langka..." kali ini Babbo yang berbicara.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ia belum pernah dengar istilah begitu di Konohagakure.

"Guardian Ärm itu apa sih? Kalian ini dari tadi ngomongin istilah yang gak kumengerti sama sekali," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

'Hahh...ternyata anak ini benar-benar dari dunia lain,' pikir Ginta.

"Yahh...akan kujelaskan..." Snow akhirnya akan memberikan 'les' pada Naruto seputar ärm.

"Ärm adalah sejenis senjata-senjata yang kami gunakan untuk menyerang musuh dalam bentuk cincin, kalung atau semacamnya. Ärm ada 3 jenis yaitu Holy Ärm untuk menyembuhkan luka, Nature Ärm untuk senjata berkekuatan natural atau alam, dan yang terakhir, Darkness Ärm, ärm yang sangat berbahaya untuk lawan maupun si pengguna. Selain itu, ada juga ärm yang enggak termasuk kategori itu. Misalnya, sekop yang dipegang Jack itu, merupakan Weapon Ärm," jelas Snow panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan sekop Jack.

"Oohh..." Naruto hanya meng 'oh' kan saja. "Lalu, apa itu Guardian Ärm??" tanyanya.

"Guardian Ärm adalah senjata pelindung kita yang biasanya berbentuk makhluk hidup. Kita mengendalikan guardian dengan menggunakan kekuatan gaib kita. Selama kita menggerakkan guardian, kita enggak akan bisa bergerak karena kekuatan kita dipakai oleh guardian tersebut," jawab cewek berjaket pink itu lagi.

Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikan boneka salju yang menggantung di kalung rantai Snow. Ekspresi mukanya berubah-ubah tergantung bagaimana Snow berekspresi.

"Uumm... Snow, apa yang boneka salju dikalungmu itu ärm-mu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk si boneka salju mini itu.

"Oh, benar sekali. Ini namanya 'Snowman', tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya 'Yuki-chan'. Yuki-chan termasuk kategori special guardian ärm. Akan kutunjukkan..." Snow pun memegang si boneka salju dan berkata, "Perbanyak Yuki-chan,". Seketika muncul 2 boneka salju raksasa yang entah asalnya dari mana.

BUM!! BUM!!! "Who-...WHOAAAA!!!! BONEKA SALJU RAKSASA!!!" seru Naruto takjub.

"Nah, ini maksudku. Guardian Ärm-ku dibilang spesial karena bisa dipanggil berkali-kali. Tidak seperti Guardian Ärm biasa yang hanya bisa dipanggil sekali. Selain itu, aku enggak banyak menguras kekuatan gaib karena Yuki-chan enggak banyak bergerak," jelas Snow lagi sekaligus menutup penjelasannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sosok berwarna hitam menabraki Snow.

"Akh!! Edward!!" serunya kaget saat melihat seekor anjing berkacamata plus bertopi Sinterklas dibawahnya yang memakai jubah hitam.

"Ha-h...hah... Tuan Putri... aku sudah menemukan seseorang dari dunia lain untuk membantu kita!!" kata anjing yang bernama Edward itu.

"Benarkah, Ed???" ujar cewek berambut biru kobalt itu.

Edward mengangguk. Naruto menatap si anjing dengan bingung, kemudian ia berseru, "Ja-jadi kau...si stalker itu???!!!"

"Waaa... ternyata orangnya ada disini!!!" tunjuk Edward kaget pada Naruto.

"Hah?? Jadi anak ini yang akan membantu kita??" Ginta menatap Naruto heran. "Rasanya gak mungkin banget, deh. Anak ini gak punya ärm,"

"A-apa kamu bilang?? Gak mungkin???" geram Naruto kesal. Sepertinya perang dunia MÄR Heaven 6 tahun lalu akan terulang lagi.

"Sudah, sudah!! Kalian berantem mulu!!! Ayo Naruto, kami akan memperkenalkanmu pada anggota yang lain," Snow melerai Ginta dan Naruto lalu menggeret Naruto ke suatu tempat.

Xxxxxxxx

-Markas besar Team MÄR, Istana Restava-

Naruto menatap bingung pada orang-orang baru yang ditemuinya. Ada cowok stoic berambut biru cepak, ada cewek berambut pink panjang bertopi hitam, cowok mata tertutup kain, dan seorang bapak yang mengisap cerutu.

"Waahh~, Ginta-kun bawa orang baru, ya???" sambut seorang cewek tinggi berambut pink dengan ganjennya mendekati Ginta.

"Iya, Dorothy-nee, dari luar MÄR Heaven," kata Ginta pada cewek berambut pink yang dipanggil Dorothy itu.

"Oohh... siapa namamu~??" Dorothy pun ganti menatap muka Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki... dari Konohagakure..." kata Naruto dengan perasaan sedikit malu-malu, membuat mukanya semakin imut. 'Warna rambut kakak ini mirip sama Sakura-chan,' pikirnya.

"Kyaaaa!!! Manisnya!! Namamu unik sekali!!!" tiba-tiba Dorothy memeluk Naruto erat-erat, sampai Naruto sesak nafas.

"Dorothy-chan... kenapa gak meluk aku aja???" tiba-tiba seorang cowok yang matanya ditutup kain, tengah nangis darah melihat adegan 'mesra' didepannya.

"Cuih! Amit-amit tau!! Kamu itu gak ada imutnya samasekali, Nanashi!!!" kata-kata Dorothy serasa membuat cowok yang dipanggil Nanashi itu pundung di pojokan.

"Jadi...namanya Naruto, ya? Nama yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumya," ucap seorang bapak yang menggigit cerutu.

"Namaku Aran, lelaki terkuat kedua di MÄR Heaven ini," ucapnya dengan bangga, membuat yang lainnya menjadi sedikit illfeel.

"Hei, Alviss, perkenalkan dirimu juga, dong," bujuk Aran pada cowok berambut biru itu yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Namaku Alviss, anggota Crossguard," katanya singkat padat jelas.

"Mm... Al, ada apa ini...??" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat kecil yang hanya mampu didengar Alviss.

"Oh, Bell. Kamu sudah bangun, ya? Ini ada orang baru yang akan masuk ke tim kita," kata Alviss pada makhluk kecil bersayap di pundaknya. Naruto membelalakan mata melihatnya. 'Apa itu?? Itu beneran peri kan?? Rasanya peri itu cuma ada di dongeng-dongeng aja, deh,' pikir Naruto.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" ujar Bell. Alviss menunjuk kearah Naruto. Bell kemudian mendekati Naruto dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam terpaku. Baru kali ini dia melihat peri sungguhan. Ya, PERI SUNGGUHAN, saudara-saudara!!

Bell pun mengamati Naruto dari atas ke bawah. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kamu bukan orang sini, kan?" rasanya Naruto jadi panas karena sudah 3 kali ditanyai begitu.

"Iya! Aku berasal dari dunia ninja Konohagakure!!" cetus Naruto agak kesal.

"Dunia ninja??" seru mereka bersamaan minus Naruto.

"Iya, dunia ninja. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya cowok berjaket oranye itu.

"Enggak, kami belum pernah dengar dunia yang bernama dunia ninja," jawab Dorothy.

"Iya, lagipula ninja itu apaan sih??" cetus Nanashi.

"Err... itu lho... pasukan pelindung desa... masa kalian enggak tau??" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena heran melihat orang-orang dihadapannya ini yang tidak tahu samasekali apa itu ninja. Halah, intinya Naruto masih belom nyadar kalo dia sudah diluar dunia ninja.

"Pasukan pelindung?? Berarti sama dengan Crossguard," Alviss ikut bicara.

"Ah? Crossguard itu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Crossguard itu satuan anggota pelindung wilayah ini. Intinya, sama dengan ninja yang kau bicarakan tadi," jawab Alviss.

"Oohh..." Naruto hanya ber-oh ria lalu diam. "...umm, hei...untuk apa kalian membawaku kesini?" semua terdiam sejenak.

"Itu..." Snow memulai pembicaraan. "...karena kami kekurangan tenaga untuk mempertahankan MÄR Heaven dari Chess Pieces. Sebenarnya kami sudah berusaha mengajak beberapa orang anggota Crossguard disini serta orang-orang dari dunia lain, namun mereka semua enggak mau. Untunglah ada kau, Naruto. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang dari dunia lain yang mau membantu kami," lanjutnya.

Naruto terdiam. Lalu ia bertanya, "Chess Pieces itu apa sih? Apakah mereka jahat?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka orang-orang terjahat yang pernah kami kenal!" jawab Dorothy tegas. "Mereka selalu berambisi untuk menguasai MÄR Heaven. Jika itu terjadi, tidak akan ada manusia lagi di dunia ini!" perkataan Dorothy tadi membuat semuanya termasuk Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Setelah mendengar penjelasan Snow dan Dorothy-nee tadi, apa kau masih mau bekerja sama dengan kami, Naruto?" ujar Ginta kemudian.

"Umm...," Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian mempertahankan dunia kalian ini," katanya mantap.

"Bagus!! Mulai hari ini, Naruto resmi menjadi bagian dari kita!!" kata Ginta antusias.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**(Next: Part 2 –Naruto hilang!!-)**

**Gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah?? Sampaikan aja lewat r-e-v-i-e-w, ya!!!^^**


	2. Part 2 Naruto hilang!

**Welcome to MÄR Heaven**

xxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: yang jelas bukan punya saia. Tanya tuh Kishimoto-sensei sama Nobuyuki-sensei!! -kalo Naruto sama MÄR punya saia, saia bikin Naruto ketemu sama Ginta en dunia ninja saia gabung sama dunia dongeng MÄR-.

Genre: Adventure/Friendship slight Humor-mungkin-

Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Ginta Toramizu, en other chara.

Summary: Naruto menghilang dari Konoha, membuat gempar teman-temannya. Akankah mereka berhasil menemukan Naruto?

Fic CROSSOVER Naruto en MÄR!!! Buat penggemar kedua manga ini, harap baca!!

Ket: pre-shippuuden, Naruto en Ginta: 14 tahun.

ENJOY IT!!!

Xxxxxxxx

Part 2 –Naruto hilang!!-

-Di kantor Hokage-

"Apa?? Naruto menghilang??!" bentak Tsunade sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya saat mendengar laporan dari Kotetsu dan Izumo. Kedua jounin yang berada di depannya itu, merinding lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Benar, dia menghilang di Shi no Mori saat mengejar sosok hitam misterius," kata Kotetsu agak takut-takut.

"Huh, anak itu! Bikin repot saja," gerutu Tsunade, mereda marahnya.

"Umm, Tsunade-sama... apa sebaiknya kita kerahkan pasukan ANBU untuk mencari Naruto??" Shizune memberi usul.

"Jangan hanya pasukan ANBU saja, Shizune," Tsunade menatap Shizune tajam. "kasus ini bisa saja bersangkutan dengan Akatsuki. Pasukan ANBU saja tidak akan cukup. Oleh karena itu, kita juga kerahkan Genin, Chuunin juga semua Jounin yang ada," titahnya, membuat Shizune, Kotetsu, dan Izumo membelalak kaget.

"Tapi, Hokage-sama... bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan namanya??" sangkal Izumo memberanikan diri.

"I-itu benar..., Tsunade-sama... Lagi pula, para Genin 'kan masih harus..." perkataan Shizune akhirnya dipotong Tsunade.

"Aku tidak mau tau!! Pokoknya semuanya cepat cari anak itu SAMPAI KETEMU!!!" suara Tsunade menggema di seluruh penjuru kantor Hokage, membuat ketiga orang selain Tsunade (termasuk Tonton) melompat kaget.

"Ba-baik, Hokage-sama!!!" respon kedua shinobi penjaga itu lalu buru-buru keluar dari ruangan Tsunade untuk memberitahu shinobi-shinobi lainnya.

"Shizune, kamu juga. Cepat beritahu ke semua shinobi!!" titah wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Ba-baik!" kemudian Shizune pun berlari keluar ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

Xxxxxxxx

"Apa? Naruto hilang??" seru Sakura saat di beri tau oleh Kakashi di depan rumahnya.

"Iya, barusan aku di kasi tau sama Kotetsu. Kita harus mencari dia secepatnya, sebelumnya kita ke kantor Hokage-sama dulu," kata Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut mencarinya! Kaasan!!! Aku pergi dulu!!" Sakura pun buru-buru menutup pintu rumahnya dan berlari mengikuti Kakashi ke kantor Hokage.

Xxxxxxxx

-Di arena latihan-

"Na-Naruto-kun... hilang?" Hinata menatap Kurenai dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kurenai mengangguk.

"Iya, dia menghilang tadi pagi entah kemana dan sekarang kita dipanggil oleh Godaime-sama untuk menghadap," katanya.

"Wah, kalo begitu, kita harus mencari Naruto secepatnya!!" seru Kiba dibalas dengan gonggongan Akamaru.

"..." Shino diam saja. Bener-bener sifat alaminya.

Xxxxxxxx

-Di Yakiniku Q-

"Hah?? Hilang?? Bagaimana bisa??" seru Ino terkejut.

"Yah, begitulah. Katanya dia hilang saat mengejar 'stalker' misterius di Shi no Mori," kata Asuma sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Padahal hutan itu 'kan, berbahaya. Kenapa dia bisa sampai masuk ke situ??" kali ini Shikamaru yang berbicara.

"Nyam... begitulah Naruto... nyamnyam... orangnya nekat... nyamnyam..." timpal Chouji sambil terus mengunyah yakiniku-nya.

"Sekarang kita harus mencarinya?" Shikamaru menatap senseinya dengan malas.

"Ya. Kita ke kantor Godaime-sama dulu untuk diberi keterangan lebih lanjut," ujar Asuma.

Xxxxxxxx

-Di Dojo Lee-

"Eehh?? Hilang??" Tenten yang sedari tadi memainkan kunainya, kini terhenti ketika mendengar informasi hilangnya Naruto dari Gai.

"Dia hilang dimana, Gai-sensei???" Lee yang daritadi latihan Taijutsu kini berlari kearah senseinya.

"Di Shi no Mori tadi pagi, gara-gara mengejar 'stalker' misterius yang membuntutinya," jelas Gai.

"Huh, jadi sekarang kita harus mencarinya, begitu?" Neji bersandar di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Tentu saja, Neji! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan teman kita tersesat begitu saja di era masa muda ini!!!" sembur Lee pada Neji yang jelas-jelas perkataannya bersangkutan lagi dengan yang namanya 'masa muda' plus rada-rada gak nyambung.

"Hiks... Lee, kau membuatku terharu..." Gai mengelap air mata lebaynya.

"Gai-sensei..."

"Lee..."

Neji dan Tenten sweatdrop parah melihat pasangan guru dan murid yang jelas-jelas super lebay plus narsis itu.

"Sudah, sudah!! Serius gak, nih mau nyari Naruto??" seru Tenten frustasi karena melihat duo rambut bob itu.

"Tentu saja!! Sekarang mari kita ke kantor Hokage-sama!!" seru Lee berapi-api.

Xxxxxxxx

-Di atap kantor Hokage-

"Jadi... karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul disini, maka aku akan memberikan kalian misi," kata Tsunade saat melihat semua shinobi berkumpul dihadapannya.

"Misi kalian ini sebaiknya jangan kalian anggap remeh. Hilangnya Naruto ini mungkin bisa saja berhubungan dengan Akatsuki, jadi aku harap kalian mencarinya dengan teliti," lanjut wanita itu.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya Sakura?" Tsunade menatap kunoichi berambut pink didepannya itu.

"Anou, Tsunade-sama, kalau kami semua yang mencari Naruto, bagaimana dengan pencarian Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Begini, Sakura..." Tsunade berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Pencarian Sasuke untuk sementara dijeda dulu selama 2 hari. Artinya, selama 2 hari kita mencari Naruto, lalu setelah itu pencarian Sasuke akan dilanjutkan," jelasnya.

"Ada lagi?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Kalau seandainya kita tidak menemukan Naruto dalam 2 hari, apa kita akan memperpanjang waktu penundaan pencarian Sasuke?" Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Itu urusan nanti, Shikamaru. Nanti kupertimbangkan lagi," katanya lalu kembali menatap shinobi-shinobi di depannya.

"Apa ada yang bertanya lagi?" semuanya hening, tidak ada yang bertanya lagi.

"Kalau tidak ada yang bertanya lagi, maka aku persilahkan kalian untuk mencari Naruto segera," titah Tsunade.

"Baik!!!" seru para shinobi bersamaan lalu menghilang dengan meninggalkan kepulan-kepulan asap.

Tsunade pun mendongak menatap langit. 'Naruto, semoga kau baik-baik saja,'.

Xxxxxxxx

-Di MÄR Heaven, halaman Istana Restava-

"Oke, sekarang kita latihan dulu," kata Ginta mengangkat tinjunya keatas.

"Ya! Aran-san, mana Gaira-san??" Snow menoleh kearah Aran.

"Nggak tau. Mungkin dia tersesat di hutan lagi," jawab bapak bercerutu itu sekenanya.

"Eeh, bukannya itu Gaira-san ya??" Jack menunjuk kearah seorang bapak berkumis yang kelihatannya baru muncul dari belakang mereka. Naruto ikut menoleh ke belakang.

'Apa bapak itu yang akan melatih kami nanti?? Serem banget! Wajahnya aja udah sangar gitu, pasti dia galak,' pikir Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Hei, Gaira!! Darimana saja kau? Kami sudah menunggumu daritadi," seru Aran.

"Ahahahaha... gomen, Aran. Aku ketiduran di hutan lagi," ringis Gaira setelah berada di hadapan mereka (sejak kapan Gaira punya hobi tidur di hutan??).

"Huh, sudah kuduga. Sekarang cepat keluarkan Drill Gate-nya! Aku sudah tak sabar!!!" seru Jack gak sabaran plus gak sopan dan akhirnya mendapat 'hadiah' satu pukulan keras dari sapu Dorothy.

"Berisik kamu!!" gerutu Dorothy kesal.

"Eh, eh, Drill Gate itu apa sih??" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Drill Gate itu gerbang latihan, Naruto. Nanti kita latihan di dalam gerbang itu secara terpisah," kali ini yang ngomong Nanashi (akhirnya dia ngomong juga). 'Hiks, kenapa harus terpisah, sih? Gak bisa bareng Dorothy-chan, deh...' kata inner Nanashi sambil nangis gaje.

"Oke, sekarang persiapkan diri kalian... DRILL GATE 7X!!!" seketika muncul 7 pintu gerbang di tanah tempat mereka berpijak (kira-kira pengucapannya bener gag nih? Bagi yang tau yang benernya, kasi tau saia ya), membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Hiieee!!!! Kita bakal latihan di bawah tanah???" tunjuk Naruto masih kaget.

"Bukan sembarang bawah tanah, masuk saja," ujar Alviss lalu masuk ke dalam pintu Drill Gate diikuti yang lain.

'Ugh!! Gelap sekali... tapi, sebaiknya aku juga ikut masuk!!' akhirnya Naruto pun terjun kearah pintu Drill Gate itu, walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya di dalam.

**TSUZUKU**

**(Next: Part 3 –Orang asing!!-)**

**Minna-san!!! Bersambung lagi nih! Yah, gomen ne~... mungkin fic ini bakalan banyak chap-nya.**

**R-e-v-i-e-w y-a???**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to MÄR Heaven**

xxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: yang jelas bukan punya saia. Tanya tuh Kishimoto-sensei sama Nobuyuki-sensei!! -kalo Naruto sama MÄR punya saia, saia bikin Naruto ketemu sama Ginta en dunia ninja saia gabung sama dunia dongeng MÄR-.

Genre: Adventure/Friendship slight Humor-mungkin-

Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Ginta Toramizu, en other chara.

Summary: Atas titah Phantom, Peta berniat memanggil seseorang dari dunia lain guna untuk mengalahkan Team MÄR yang notabenenya tampak semakin kuat karena keberadaan Naruto disana. Sementara itu, Aran melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting saat latihan.

Special thanks for Kurocchi, teman saia yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membantu saia dalam menyelesaikan chapter ini!!! ARIGATOU KURO!!!!^o^

Ket: pre-shippuuden, Naruto en Ginta: 14 tahun. Oh ya, ada OOC juga

ENJOY IT!!!

Xxxxxxxx

Part 3 –Orang asing-

-Di Istana Chess-

"Phantom-sama," sahut Peta, berjalan ke hadapan Phantom.

"Ada apa, Peta-san? Kau menemukan informasi tentang Team Ginta?" tanya Phantom sedikit santai.

"Ya, melalui bulan yang sedari tadi aku pandangi, aku menemukan sebuah informasi penting mengenai mereka," lapornya.

"Apa itu, Peta?" tanya Phantom lagi sambil mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Team Ginta menambah satu orang anggota lagi. Kali ini anggotanya berasal dari dunia lain. Aku merasa, anggota baru mereka itu cukup kuat," pria bertopi lancip itu menatap Phantom dengan tatapan 'Apa-keputusan-Anda'.

"Eh?? Berarti mereka juga akan bertambah kuat 'kan??" Candice menimpali.

"Benar, Candice. Oleh karena itu kuputuskan untuk menambah anggota Chess kita... dari dunia yang sama dengan anggota baru Team Ginta. Ini bertujuan untuk menambah kekuatan kita di War Game terbesar nanti," kata Phantom sambil bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menoleh pada penasihat Zodiac Chess itu. "Peta, segera panggilkan anggota baru yang kumaksud itu,"

"Baik, aku mengerti, Phantom-sama. Permisi," Peta menunduk hormat pada Knight Number One itu lalu pergi.

"Phantom-sama, Peta mau pergi kemana?" tanya Candice pada Phantom.

"Tentu saja pergi ke ruang rahasia, untuk memanggil orang yang kumaksud dengan Dimension Ärm yang pernah kucuri dari Caldea dulu," jawab Phantom kembali menduduki singgasananya itu.

"Eh??? Memangnya ada??" Candice terbelalak. Setahunya, tidak ada lagi Dimension Ärm yang tersisa di Caldea setelah semua ärm disana telah habis dicuri Diana.

"Ada, dan namanya adalah..."

Xxxxxxxx

'...The Black Gate Keeper of Pierrot...'

"Huh... aku penasaran dengan Dimension Ärm rahasia milik Phantom-sama itu. Bagaimana bentuknya ya?" gumam Peta sambil membuka sebuah bungkusan milik Phantom di ruangan tersembunyi Chess. Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah Dimension Ärm yang mirip dengan Dimension Ärm milik Aran hanya saja berwarna hitam pekat.

"Jadi ini ya... baiklah... muncullah..." Peta menggenggam erat-erat ärm itu kemudian melemparnya. "THE BLACK GATE KEEPER OF PIERROT!!!" sekejap saja, sekelebat cahaya membungkus ärm tersebut dan muncullah sebuah gerbang dimensi hitam di hadapannya.

"Khukhukhukhu... Dimension Ärm yang hebat. Aku merasakan ada aura kekuatan gaib yang jahat di sekelilingnya. Sebentar lagi orang yang Phantom minta akan segera muncul dari lubang dimensi itu..."

Xxxxxxxx

-Di markas Orochimaru-

"Huh... kemana kakek ular yang menjijikan itu ya? Berjanji akan mengajariku jurus baru malah sakit. Payah," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan-jalan sebentar di markas. Sebenarnya ia baru saja menerima pedang Kusanagi dari Orochimaru dan akan berlatih jurus baru dengan pedang tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru sakit dan nggak jadi berlatih bersamanya.

"Aku bosan jalan-jalan di markas ini. Lebih baik aku keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri lalu beranjak keluar markas. Sebelum itu, ia menyembunyikan aura chakra-nya agar tidak ketahuan orang-orang dalam markas.

Sasuke berjalan-jalan di sekeliling daerah markas sambil sesekali memainkan pedangnya. Sudah lama ia tidak keluar markas sejak Orochimaru mengkarantinanya. Menurut Sasuke, tindakan karantina itu berlebihan. Bosan mengelilingi daerah markas, Sasuke pun memasuki hutan.

"?" Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat memasuki hutan. Ia merasakan adanya aura hitam misterius menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

"Aura apa ini? Ini tidak seperti aura chakra," gumam Sasuke. Ia terus mengikuti aura itu sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pintu dimensi berwarna hitam pekat di depan sebatang pohon oak yang besar.

"Apa... ini??" nuke-nin Uchiha itu pun mendekati dimensi hitam itu. Namun, semakin ia mendekat, semakin ia merasa terhisap ke dalamnya. Sasuke telah memasuki setengah dari ruang dimensi itu.

'Gawat!' Sasuke ingin pergi dari sana namun terlambat. Tubuhnya langsung lenyap dari hutan itu bersamaan dengan hilangnya dimensi hitam tersebut.

Xxxxxxxx

-Di ruang rahasia Chess-

"Akhirnya datang juga..." Peta tersenyum puas melihat sosok seseorang dari dalam dimensi tersebut. "...aku telah lama menantimu,"

"Siapa kau?" sesosok cowok berambut pantat ayam keluar dari dimensi itu, Sasuke. "dimana aku??"

"Aku Peta, penasihat Zodiac. Kau sekarang ada di Istana Chess. Phantom membutuhkanmu untuk mengikutkanmu dalam War Game yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa pekan ke depan," kata Peta.

"War Game?" Sasuke menatap sinis pada Peta. "Sepertinya aku sekarang sedang bermimpi dan sekarang mimpiku nyasar ke tempat yang aneh seperti ini," ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Bicaramu kasar juga ya..." Peta mendekati Sasuke. "...sekarang aku minta kau untuk memperkenalkan dirimu pada Phantom,"

"Phantom? Nama aneh macam apa itu? Sudahlah, sepertinya aku tersesat di planet entah apa namanya ini. Pulangkan aku ke tempat asalku. Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main seperti ini," Sasuke sepertinya merasa aneh di tempat itu.

"Aku akan memulangkanmu kembali, tapi dengan satu syarat..." Peta berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "...bantu kami dalam War Game nanti. Setelah War Game usai, aku jamin kau akan bertambah kuat," Sasuke yang tadinya akan kembali ke dimensi itu melirik Peta lewat sudut matanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau akan kuat melebihi teman-temanmu nanti," Peta tersenyum licik.

"Baik, aku akan ikut dalam permainan itu," Sasuke pun menyetujuinya kemudian mengikuti Peta ke ruang utama istana.

'Huh... anak ini... mudah sekali dipengaruhi. Aku yakin Phantom-sama akan menyukainya,' pikir Peta sambil melirik Sasuke lewat sudut matanya.

Xxxxxxxx

-Di dalam ruang dimensi Drill Gate-

Naruto terpana melihat suasana sekelilingnya. Gelap dan hanya ada sedikit cahaya. Di sekitarnya banyak terdapat bebatuan dan pilar-pilar yang sudah hancur. Kesan tempat itu mirip dengan kota Pompeii atau Athena jaman kuno dulu.

"Tempat apa ini? Asing sekali buatku..." gumam Naruto sambil memandangi aneka bangunan yang bentuknya sudah tidak utuh lagi. Tiba-tiba...

BRUUKK!!! BRUUKK!!!

Naruto menoleh ke belakang tampaklah sebuah guardian ärm berwujud kumpulan batu-batu. Ukurannya besar seperti raksasa.

"U-uwaaa!!!!" Naruto melompat menghindar saat ärm tersebut memukulkan tangannya kearahnya.

"Cih, jadi kau menantangku ya?? Tak akan kubiarkan! Kagebunshin no Jutsu!!" sekejap saja muncul beberapa bunshin-nya. Naruto dan bunshin-bunshin-nya langsung menyerang guardian ärm itu dengan taijutsunya, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan.

"U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Rendan!!!" bersamaan dengan bunsin-bunshin-nya yang telah menendang ärm itu dari bawah, Naruto langsung menendangnya dari atas. Dan, alhasil guardian ärm tersebut jatuh berdebum di tanah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Fuh... makhluk apa tadi itu??" ia masih tidak percaya dengan makhluk yang ia kalahkan tadi. Bocah itu terbengong-bengong karena belum pernah berhadapan dengan musuh yang seperti tadi itu di dunia ninja.

"Selamat datang di Drill Gate!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara cewek menyapa Naruto dari belakang. Refleks Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan matanya terbelalak melihat makhluk asing yang tak kalah anehnya.

"K-kau siapa??!" Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendapati sosok cewek berbaju maid dengan kedua telinga kucing di sisi atas kepalanya. Belum lagi ia melihat ekor cewek itu bergerak-gerak.

"Aku Merillo, si guardian ärm. Aku sudah lama menantimu. Ayo ikut aku," ajak Merillo ramah pada Naruto. Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Naruto pun memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pilar-pilar bergaya Yunani di setiap sisinya.

"Tempat apa ini, Merillo?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini tempat latihan bagi orang-orang awam sepertimu," jawab Merillo. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, cewek itu langsung melangkah kearah sebuah tembok batu.

"Sebelumnya, apa kau memiliki sejenis senjata?" tanya Merillo.

"Ada," jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kunainya.

"Nah, sekarang satukan jiwamu dengan senjatamu itu dan pecahkan tembok batu ini," Merillo menunjuk kearah tembok batu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Eh? Buat apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sudahlah, pecahkan saja. Nanti kau akan tahu alasannya," ujar Merillo. Guardian ärm itu lalu mulai memperhatikan Naruto.

"Baiklah! HIAAAHH!!!" Naruto menebaskan kunainya sekuat tenaga pada tembok batu itu dan menciptakan retakan-retakan yang cukup besar kemudian hancur.

"Berhasil!" sorak Naruto. Namun sayangnya, tembok batu itu menyatu kembali seperti semula. "HE-EH???!!" Naruto terkejut saat melihat tembok batu itu. Lalu ia melakukannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Namun tembok batu itu tak kunjung hancur juga.

"Naruto, jangan dihancurkan tapi pecahkan," kata Merillo.

"Bukankah itu sama saja??!!" seru Naruto jengkel.

"Nggak, itu beda. Kalau menghancurkan berarti kita merusak sesuatu tanpa melihat titik lemahnya terlebih dahulu. Kalau memecahkan itu artinya kita memfokuskan pikiran pada titik lemahnya kemudian merusaknya," jelas Merillo.

"Bagaimana caranya??" sungut Naruto.

"Sekarang coba kamu bayangkan tembok ini adalah musuh terberat yang pernah kau hadapi. Kemudian fokuskan pikiranmu pada titik lemahnya. Setangguh dan sekuat apapun musuh yang kau hadapi kalau kau menyerang tepat di titik lemahnya, maka musuh tersebut bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah," jelas guardian ärm itu lagi. Naruto pun terdiam lalu menatap kunai di tangannya lalu pandangannya beralih pada tembok batu itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu akan kucoba!! Lihat saja, ini pasti akan berhasil!"

Xxxxxxxx

"Phantom-sama, aku sudah membawakan calon anggota baru sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Aku memanggilnya tepat di tempat dimana Team Ginta memanggil anggota barunya," kata Peta seraya memperlihatkan Sasuke di belakangnya. Semua anggota Chess mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke dan Peta.

"Kerja bagus, Peta," Phantom berdiri dari singgasananya. "Sekarang, perkenalkan dirimu, bocah," titahnya pada Sasuke.

"Baik, namaku Sasuke Uchiha, buronan dari Konoha," sahut Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang.

"Konoha? Apa itu?" tanya sang kapten Knight.

"Kau tidak tahu? Itu tempat dimana para manusia tak berguna berkumpul untuk saling menyatukan kekuatan mereka yang juga tidak ada apa-apanya," jawab si bocah Uchiha itu seakan menghina Konohagakure.

"Sepertinya kau sama denganku, Sasuke. Aku juga merupakan seorang buronan dari suatu tempat," Phantom melangkah kearah Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang kau bagian dari kami. Jadilah kuat dan kita kalahkan Team MÄR,"

"Team MÄR? Mereka musuh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, mereka telah merebut kedamaian MÄR Heaven ini dan menghancurkan semuanya. Mereka pantas untuk dimusnahkan. Mereka pengganggu kesempurnaan Chess," hasut Phantom. Mendengar itu, Sasuke jadi tertarik.

'Ini kesempatanku untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku dan menjadi kuat,' pikir Sasuke.

"Baik, reuni cukup. Sasuke, pergilah bersama Peta untuk segera melakukan latihan. Aku perhatikan kau bocah yang cukup kuat dan memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Untuk kalian semua, kalian boleh bubar," perintah Phantom. Seluruh anggota Chess pun bubar dan Sasuke segera mengikuti Peta ke suatu tempat. Phantom kembali duduk di singgasananya.

"Khukhukhukhukhu... Team MÄR, kalian takkan bisa bertahan lagi..."

Xxxxxxxx

-di dalam Drill Gate Aran-

Aran tengah berkonsentrasi di bawah air terjun. Ia duduk bersila dan memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia juga bermeditasi (aku nggak pernah lihat Aran bermeditasi seperti itu). Bumulo, guardian ärm-nya yang lain (selain Merillo) mengawasinya. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, tiba-tiba Aran tersentak dan menghentikan meditasinya.

"Aran, kenapa kau berhenti?? Konsentrasimu hancur lebur lho," kata Bumulo melihat pemiliknya terlihat amat sangat panik.

"Ga-gawat!! Sepertinya aku sudah melupakan sesuatu yang amat penting!! Sepertinya masih terbuka!! OMG!! OMG!!" seru Aran sambil lari bolak-balik.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Bumulo masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang Aran maksud.

"Su-sudahlah!! Aku akan keluar dari sini!!" maka Aran pun segera mengirim kontak pada Gaira di luar untuk mengeluarkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu keluar Drill Gate Aran pun terbuka. Bapak bercerutu itu langsung melompat keluar Drill Gate diringi tatapan bingung Bumulo.

"Gaira! Aku mau kembali ke dalam dulu!! Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bereskan!!" sahut Aran sebelum Gaira bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan lama-lama!!" pesan Gaira setengah berteriak pada Aran yang kini telah memasuki pintu masuk Istana Restava.

DAP! DAP! DAP! Langkah Aran menggema di tiap lorong yang ia lewati. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu pergi ke ruangan tempat ia memanggil Naruto dengan The Gate Keeper of Pierrot. Sesampainya disana, matanya terbelalak melihat sosok-sosok manusia tak dikenal berada di lantai tak jauh dari the Gate Keeper of Pierrot.

"Su-sudah terlambat!!!"

**TSUZUKU**

**(Next: Part 4 –Kedatangan anggota baru-)**

**Bersambung lagi, mina!! Siapakah sosok-sosok manusia tersebut? Nantikan chap 4-nya!!!**

**Mind to give review?**


End file.
